


First Love Diaries

by Shadowkat83



Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dragons, Elemental Dragons, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Half-bloods (Harry Potter), Kid Castiel (Supernatural), Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Gabriel (Supernatural), Kid Sam Winchester, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Dean Winchester, POV Original Character, Wizard Castiel (Supernatural), Wizard Dean Winchester, Wizard Gabriel, Wizard Sam Winchester, more character tags to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkat83/pseuds/Shadowkat83
Summary: When eleven year old Dean Winchester received his Hogwarts Letter, he didn't know if the changes it would bring or of the friends he would make. But all isn't as it should be at Hogwarts, evil is on the rise and its students may be the only thing to hold back the impending darkness.There will be OC's, namely the player character has a name and a background. Plus new elements and new magic will be added.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Charlie Weasley, Sam Winchester/Rowan
Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807720
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> OK, here's the prologue of my new fic. I will be going between Dean's POV and OC POV.

First Love Diaries

Prologue

\--Dean--

The letter had come as a complete surprise. They were celebrating his eleventh birthday when the letter came through the mail slot. Sam had been the one to pick it up and discover that it had been meant for Dean. He had handed it over to his brother, who opened it and read the contents out loud:

“Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Dear Mr./Mrs. Winchester. We are pleased to inform you that Dean Winchester has been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July. Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall; Deputy Headmistress.”

John snatched the letter out of Dean's hands with a scowl, “What nonsense is this?!”

Mary sighed, “This wasn't the way that I wanted you to find out.”

John turned to Mary, “Find out **what**?

Mary bit her lip, but answered anyway, “I'm a witch. I come from a long line of pure-blood witches on my mother's side. Most of my family went to Livermony, but I contacted Headmaster Dumbledore personally for the boys, in case one of them showed the signs.” She paused, “Both Dean and Sam have the signs of following in my footsteps. It's all the little odd happenings, like when Dean had that cherry pie. It floated to him, but I hid it.”

John glared at her, “And you didn't think to tell me earlier?”

Mary scowled, “Because I know how you feel about magic and witches. This right here is the very reason why!”

“Well how else do you expect me to react! We've been married twelve years now and I just now find out?!” John yelled, feelings of betrayal getting the better of him,“makes me wonder what else you've been hiding from me!”

Dean looked back and forth between his parents, before glancing over at his little brother. Making a hasty decision, he grabs Sam's hand and pulls him from the room, not wanting to listen to any more of the brewing argument.

Sam looked up at Dean with confused hazel eyes, “Why are mom and dad fighting?”

“Don't know, Sammy,” he answered, “but I'm sure it's nothing too bad.” He's trying to reassure Sam, but even he knew his answer was a lie. This wasn't going to end well.

As it turned out he was right. Once the fighting had stopped, Dean went to check on his mother and found her crying in one of the chairs next to the forgotten birthday cake. His dad was nowhere to be found.

His steps are tentative as he approaches her, “Mom?”

“Hey, kiddo.” Mary looked up smiling softly through her tears. She opened her arms and Dean moved closer, accepting the hug. She pulled back after a few moments looking at Dean with tired eyes.

Dean frowned, “Where's dad? Is he coming back?”

Mary shook her head, “He left. I don't know if he will or not. We'll just have to wait and see.” She then straightens up and puts on a smile, “But for now, kiddo, we have to talk about that letter you received.”

Dean nodded, putting away his questions about his dad for later, “What's Hogwarts? Am I really a wizard?”

Mary nodded, “Yes you are. And Hogwarts is a Magical school in the Scottish Highlands that teaches children ages eleven and higher how to use magic. The reason you got a letter is because I talked to Headmaster Dumbledore about you and your brother when I was pregnant with you. I wanted you to experience everything Hogwarts had to offer, like I got to when I was your age.”

Dean's eyes went wide at that, “You went there?”

Mary nodded, “Yep. Professor Flitwick said I was his best student. Really had a talent for charms.” She continued the explanation about magic, the school and the other professors throughout dinner and after. When it was time for bed, she told her boys, “Get some sleep, cause tomorrow we're taking a trip to London to go to Diagon Alley. We'll be using magic to get there.”

To say Dean and Sam were excited about the trip would be and understatement; they couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mac for being my awesome beta. Cause today you get two new chapters instead of one.

Chapter 1

\--Dean--

The next morning dawned bright and warm as Dean was wakened from his sleep by his excited brother.

“Dean!” Sam yelled, jumping onto the bed. “Wake up!”

“Ugh, I'm up,” Dean muttered as he pushed his little brother off of him. He completed his morning routine of showering, dressing and brushing his teeth before heading to the kitchen to have breakfast.

In the kitchen Mary had made omelets for breakfast as she told them how they would be getting to England from Kansas. “We'll be going by Floo Powder.”

Dean looked confused, “Floo Powder? What's that?”

Mary reached into the pocket of her pants and pulled out a drawstring bag. Inside was a green glitter powder, “This is Floo Powder. It connects the whole Wizarding World though the Floo Network via the fireplaces. All you have to do is toss the Floo Powder into the fireplace and name your destination,” she explained.

Sam's eyes sparkled with excitement, “Cool.”

Mary smiled gently at her youngest, “Yes. Now finish eating so we can get ready to go. We have a busy day ahead of us.” Both brothers nodded, and went back to eating their breakfast.

After the breakfast dishes were cleaned up and everyone was ready to leave, Mary ushered her boys to stand in front of the fireplace in the living room, where she instructed them on how to use the Floo Powder.

“It's quite simple to use. Just grab a small handful of powder, toss it into the fireplace and clearly state where you want to go. In our case it would be Diagon Alley.” She turned to Dean, “I'll show you then you and Sam follow, alright?”

Dean nodded, “Yep.”

Mary took a small handful of Floo Powder from the bag on the mantle, stepped into the fireplace and tossed it onto the ground beneath her feet saying, “Diagon Alley.” There was a _woosh_ of flames, before she vanished from the boys' sight.

Dean turned to Sam and asked, “Together?” His brother nodded, and together they both did as their mother instructed them.

Once the flames died down, Dean was able to get a better look around him. It was then that he noticed all of the noise. He looked over to see his mom standing a few feet away, she gestured around them, “Welcome to Diagon Alley. Our first stop is _Gringotts_ , the wizard bank. We need to exchange our funds for wizard money. Thankfully I still have the key to my parents' vault.”

Dean looked confused, “Vault?”

His mother nodded, “Yes, the coins are kept in vaults. Many families have vaults at _Gringotts_ , there is no safer place.” She paused then continued, “There are three types of coins; Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons. Knuts are worth the least and Galleons are worth the most. After we get the money, we'll start gathering the things on your list.”

Dean nodded, that made sense. He and Sam followed after their mother heading to the places on his list.

After a few trips to clothing stores, they paused to take a breather. Looking over at Dean, Mary inquired, “What's next on your list?”

Dean looked at the parchment in his hand and answered, “I think these are book titles; _The Standard Book of Spells, A History of Magic, Magical Theory_...”

Mary nodded, “Yes. Those are your first year text books.” She looked around the area they were standing in, thinking, “Hmm... _Flourish and Botts_ is over this way if I remember correctly.”

They were about to start walking, when Dean heard a voice call out his moms name, “Mary? Mary Campbell, is that you?”

Dean and his mom turned to look at the owner of the voice. A woman with dark brown hair pulled back, and was approaching them. A small, but noticeable smile appeared as she greeted his mom.

“Naomi, what a pleasant surprise. And it's Winchester now, by the way.” Mary greeted,

“It's Novak, for me. Chuck and I got married not too long after we left Hogwarts.” Naomi paused, as she considered Mary, “Winchester, hmmm? Looks like you got married yourself as well.” Her attention turned to Dean and Sam next, “These must be your boys, then?”

Mary nodded, “Yes. This is Dean and Sam. Dean starts his first year at Hogwarts this September, we're here gathering his supplies.”

“Same here,” Naomi agreed, “My youngest son, Castiel is also starting his first year at Hogwarts. He'll be there with his brother, Gabriel who is a third Year Slytherin.” There was a note of pride in her voice as she said the House Name. “Well, we still have more shopping to do.” Naomi turned away but before leaving she said, “We need to meet up, when we both have time to talk more.”

Mary nodded, “Yes, I agree. Send an owl when you have time to spare, alright?”

Naomi smiled again, before turning away and heading in the opposite direction.

Sam looked over at his mom and asked, “Who was that?”

Mary took a moment to remember her years at Hogwarts, before she answered, “Her name is Naomi and she was in Slytherin. I was in Ravenclaw. We spoke in between classes and figured out we had a few things in common. I guess you could say we became friends.” She then turned towards Dean and said, “Now we were getting your books, right?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah.”

Mary turned and led the way down the street back towards the entrance to Diagon Alley. “Both _Flourish and Blotts_ and _Ollivanders_ are near each other, so will go there first, and while you get your books and Wand; Sam and I will get the rest of your supplies further down the street, alright?”

Dean answered an affirmative and the trio separated and headed off to take care of their separate errands. Dean pushed open the heavy doors of the bookstore and headed inside. Once inside he paused to take in his surroundings, green eyes wide, he'd never seen so many books. There were even books floating around!

“Let me guess, you're a first year too?” A soft female voice spoke, from off to the side.

Dean turned to take in the brown-haired girl about his age. She was standing with a red-haired boy. “Yea. I don't know where to start looking. There's so many books.”

The girl smiled, “ I know what you name. My name is Kira Nightingale and this is Charlie Weasley. We could help you look if you want?”

Dean smiled gratefully, “That'd be awesome.” The newly formed trio made their way through the bookstore gathering up books and chatting about hobbies and the start of the school year. Once the books were paid for Dean and Kira parted ways with Charlie and went outside. Dean followed Kira as she made her way over to a dark-haired girl with glasses.

“Dean, this is Rowan. She's been helping me get ready for my first year.” Kira then turned to Rowan, “Rowan, this is my new friend Dean Winchester. He's a first year like us.”

Rowan smiled at him, “Nice to meet you. Have you got everything ready for school?”

Dean shook his head, “Not yet. Still need to get my wand.”

Kira looked over at him, “ _Ollivanders_ is the building right behind us. That's where you need to go.”

Dean grinned, “Thanks. I guess I'll see you two on the train in September?”

Both girls nodded at him and smiled. Dean waved good-bye and headed inside the building.

“Ah, Dean Winchester. I've been expecting you.” Dean looked over at the counter to where a gray-haired man was standing.

“Really?” Dean asked, confused.

“My name is Garrick Ollivander and you are here for your wand.” The newly name Mr. Ollivander stated. He reached aside for a long box and removed a wand, “Apple-wood, Phoenix feather core, 11 inches.” He handed the wand to Dean, “Go on, give it a flick.”

Dean took the wand and did as told, a bright spark of light lit from the tip of the wand. “Cool!”

Mr. Ollivander smiled, “Now I do believe you have other places to be, no?”

Dean nodded, “Yep. See ya.” With a nod from the wand-maker, Dean left the building and went to meet up with his mom and brother.

\--Mary--

Mary stood for a few moments and watched as Dean headed into the book store before turning to Sam. “Alright, we'll gather the rest of his items as well as a few extra things.”

Sam looked confused, “Extra things?”

Mary nodded, “Yes Dean never did get his birthday presents thanks to your father. I think we can find something here, don't you?”

Sam grinned, “Yeah!” The pair turned and headed further down the street pausing at different stores and vendors to check out what they had to offer. A half an hour later had the pair standing outside of the cauldron shop, with the last of Dean's school supplies bought.

“Next, presents.” Mary declared. “I have a few ideas on what to get him, if you're interested, Sammy?”

“Like what?”

“Well for one, communication. How would you like to be able to speak to your brother face to face, even overseas?”

Sam's eyes went wide, “Is that possible?”

Mary smiled at her youngest son's excitement, “Yes. There are a pair of mirrors that can be used for communication, no matter the distance.” She paused to consider, “Hmm, and there are a few more items that he can use for school that I can think of, as well.”

Sam grinned at her, “Where do we go then?”

Mary matched his grin, and nodded her head further down the street, “This way.”

The pair headed off again, this time for birthday presents instead of school supplies. Another half an hour later found them leaving the store with four neatly wrapped gifts, before Mary had a spark of inspiration.

“Oh!” Sam looked over at her as she suddenly stopped moving.

“What?”

“We need to buy a pie. He never got his cake, but I think he'd have preferred a pie anyway.”

Sam nodded, “Gotta make sure it's an apple.”

Mary smiled fondly, “Of course, is there any other kind that Dean prefers?”

Sam shook his head in amusement at his brother's love of pie. After they emerged from the local bakery, Mary led Sam towards the entrance of Diagon Alley where Dean would be waiting. They arrived just in time to see him walk out of the wand shop. Mary watched as he waved to a pair of girls before spotting them.

Dean grinned as he saw them approach, “Mom, Sammy. Are you all done, too?”

Mary smiled at Dean's excitement, “Yes.” she nodded, “Let's go somewhere and sit down. We have a few surprises for you.”

Dean frowned in confusion, “Surprises?”

“Call them, late birthday presents.”

“Oh,” Dean nodded, remembering the night he got his letter. “Okay.”

Mary led them towards _Sugarplum's Sweet Shop._ Sitting down at one of the outside tables Mary passed Dean the bag of gifts and the wrapped box that contained the freshly made Apple Pie. “Here you go, angel. Happy Birthday.”

Dean grinned at her and opened the bag with the gifts inside. Inside were a pair of mirrors, a quill, a leather bound journal, and an ink pot. Dean pulled out each of the items looking at them curiously. “What's this?”

Mary smiled as she explained, “The mirrors are enchanted for two-way conversation, not matter the distance. It's a way to keep in touch without having to rely on owls. The journal is for personal use, if you want. The ink pot will never run out of ink and the Quill refills itself when needed.”

Dean's green eyes lit up in excitement as Mary explained the presents. “These are so awesome!”

Sam laughed with him, “Open the box next. You'll love what's inside.”

Dean looked from his brother to the wrapped box and then carefully pulled off the wrapping paper before opening the box. His grinned widened, at the sight of the pie. “Apple Pie!”

Mary laughed with her boys as she sliced the pie and gave both her boys a slice. “Enjoy. To a new school year.”

“Cheers,” her boys called and they both dun into the sweet treat. It was beginning to look like a great new school year.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks Mac for being my awesome beta.

Chapter 2

\--Kira--

She took a deep breath to steady herself as she watched the brick wall in front of her part and reveal the hidden Diagon Alley. Ruby, her companion, chirped from her spot on her shoulders as they took in the sights.

Even though her first steps were hesitant, there was a growing sense of freedom in her as she walked towards her new beginning. Every choice from this moment on was up to her. She would decide her own path no longer burdened by the family that had abandoned her the moment she got her letter.

“Is that seriously a dragon you have curled on your shoulders?” a soft feminine voice inquired.

She looked over and saw a dark skinned girl with shoulder length black hair and glasses. Remembering that she had asked a question, she answered, “Yep. Her name is Ruby and she's my companion.”

“Cool. My name is Rowan Khanna. Are you also starting your first year at Hogwarts?”

She nodded, “Yes, my name's Kira Nightingale. Nice to meet you.” Kira looked around the many different shops before turning back towards Rowan. “I need to find my supplies, but I have no idea where to start.”

“Good thing I read _Hogwarts: A History_ beforehand, so I can help there.” Rowan paused and then pointed to one of the buildings further down, “Flourish and Botts. That's where you'll find all of the books on your list.”

“Thank you so much. I'll head there now.”

“I'll wait here, in case you need more help.”

With a nod, Kira headed towards the bookstore. Ruby chirped from her usual spot and her shoulder, “Yea, she was nice wasn't she? Hope to meet more people like her. It'll be a change from what we're used to.”

Upon entering the bookstore Kira's eyes widened as she took in everything there. “Ummm...Where to start?” she mumbled, pulling out her letter and reading the attached list.

“I don't think I've ever read about a dragon like that before,” a male voice said from her left.

Kira pulled herself from her thoughts and looked towards the owner of the voice. Taking in red hair and freckles, she smiled. “That's because she's special. My grandma gave me a few eggs before she died, and Ruby hatched from one of them.” Kira reached up to run a finger along Ruby's side as she continued, “Ruby hatched not too long after that. They're called Elemental and only hatch if near a witch or wizard that shares similar core traits.”

His blue eyes sparkled with delight. “You're a first year, right?” Kira nodded, “me too. Maybe you can tell me more and I'll help you find your books.”

She laughed, “sounds like a plan.” After several minutes both Kira and her new friend, who she found out was Charlie Weasley, made their way to the counter to purchase her books. Just as she finished her purchase she noticed a dark blond haired boy walk in. As she made her way over to him, Charlie followed. She learned his name was Dean Winchester and like her and Charlie he was a first year, as well. They helped Dean find his books and pay for them. Once finished they parted ways promising to catch up on the Hogwarts Express in September.

Back outside she led Dean over towards Rowan, saying as she approached, “Okay, all that's left on my list is my wand. And this Dean, he needs his wand as well.”

Rowan smiled, “Great.” She turned towards Dean and introduced herself, “I'm Rowan. Ollivanders is where you need to go then and it's right there.” She turned pointing to the building she was standing in front of.

“Thanks,” Kira called as she made her way towards the entrance.

“Ah, Kira Nightingale, I've been expecting you.” A voice called when she entered the store. Kira looked up to see an older graying haired man standing behind the counter.

“You know who I am?”

“I know every wand I've ever sold, including your foster brother's,” He paused and then introduced himself, “My name is Garrick Ollivander. Here try this one; holly, dragon heart-sting core, 11 inches.”

Kira accepted the wand and it immediately started to glow once she flicked it. “Wow.”

“Now I do believe there are other places you need to be.”

“Yes, thank you.” She turned and headed back outside and once again met up with Rowan. She waved as Dean made his way into the wand shop. “Thanks to you I have everything I need for my first year at Hogwarts.”

Rowan smiled, “Great. It'll be nice to know someone when we start in September.”

“I know, right? I've never had friends, so a familiar face or two is gonna be a welcome sight. But you should be warned, you might be asked about my foster brother Jacob.”

“Ohhh...” Rowan thought for a minute, “I heard about him, it was in the Daily Prophet. He's your foster brother?”

Kira nodded, "yes, though I didn't know him very well.”

Rowan frowned, confused, “Why not?”

She sighed, “It's a long story, but since we're friends I'll tell you.” Kira paused, “Be warned it's not a good tale.”

Rowan nodded, “Alright. Hit me with it.”

Kira nodded and started to talk, “From what I knew, my family worked for a Dragon Sanctuary across the pond. My grandmother started it when she graduated from Ilvermorny. But something happened and I was sent to England and taken in by the Nightingales. They were a high society pure-blood family. Taking me in was their ticket to the higher class functions. When I wasn't being shown off to crowds I was kept in a locked room, completely alone and ignored by everyone. Occasionally Jacob would stop by but it was mostly just me until Ruby's egg hatched.

“Then my letter for Hogwarts came and that was the perfect excuse for them to just abandon me. No more need for a charity case anymore.”

“That's horrible,” Rowan was aghast. “How anyone could treat someone like that....” she trailed off her disgust with Kira's foster family evident.

Kira nodded, “yea, this is the most freedom I've had for five years.” She reaches up to scratch Ruby's scales gently. “Ruby has been my rock and support and now I can't wait to see what we can accomplish together.”

“Well, I can already tell this is going to be an interesting year.” Rowan agreed. “Well, I need to be heading home, so I'll see you at the train station.”

Kira nodded, “Yes, I have a room at the Leaky Cauldron. So I'll be seeing you then.” The friends parted ways, each waiting in anticipation for September 1st to arrive.

\--September 1st--

Kira stood on the platform watching as students boarded the train to Hogwarts. Ruby, as always, was curled across her shoulders, angled head watching the people curiously. All of a sudden the little dragon chirped in greeting as she spotted a familiar face. Kira looked over and saw the familiar figure of Rowan approaching, and she wasn't alone. Walking next to her was Dean and two other people she didn't recognize, a tall blond haired woman and a boy with brown hair.

“Rowan, Dean,” she called in greeting. Dean noticed her first and waved back in greeting.

“Kira, Ruby,” he greeted as he approached. He turned to the two people she didn't know and introduced, “This is my mom Mary and my brother Sam. Mom, Sammy, this is Kira and Ruby. They're the ones that helped me find my books.”

Mary smiled in greeting, “I'm pleased to finally meet you. Dean's told me about your and you're dragon. And I must say she is quite the beauty isn't she?” Mary looked over at the dragon as she peered at the compliments.

Kira laughed, “Don't let her look fool you, she can be quite the troublemaker when she wants to be.”

It was then that the train sounded off, and Mary turned to her sons, “Time to board,” she said as she hugged Dean goodbye. “You write when you get the chance, you hear me?”

Dean nodded, “Yes, mom.” Dean then turned to Kira and Rowan and said, “Let's go find a car.”

The two girls nodded and boarded the train. Walking down the long hallways looking for an empty car when Kira heard a familiar voice, “Kira!”

She turned to see a familiar head of red hair belonging to no other than Charlie Weasley. He waved her over and she, Dean and Rowan made their way over to him.

“Hi Charlie,” she greeted, “You remember Dean? And this is Rowan.”

The boy nodded, “Nice to see ya.”

Dean grinned, “Same to you.”

Rowan smiled, “Pleased to meet you.”

Charlie grinned back and then gestured towards the car behind him, “You can come and sit with me and my brother, there's plenty of room.”

The trio agreed and entered the car and saw another older red haired boy waiting inside. Charlie gestured to him, “This is my older brother Bill. He's in his third year.”

Bill nodded in greeting, before he noticed Ruby's form curled around Kira's shoulders. “Bloody hell! Is that a dragon?”

Kira grinned at his shock, “Yes she is. Her name's Ruby and she's my companion.”

Dean looked over at her and asked, “You said you would explain what that meant at the bookstore.”

Kira nodded, “I remember.” She took a seat by one of the windows, Charlie and Rowan sitting with her and Dean sitting near Bill. “Okay, this is what I know.” She took a breath and then tried to explain, “from what my grandma wrote me, my family once ran a Dragon Sanctuary in the U.S. These were specially raised for wizards and witches as companions and teachers. They were supposed to help the Ministry of Magic understand more about dragons and how they affect our world and that they, like all magical creatures, need to be protected. But something happened, and my parents died. Most of the eggs were lost, but my grandmother managed to save a dozen or so.”

She paused to put her thoughts into words, “Um, how to explain? They are called Elemental mainly because each dragon has a tie to an element. For example, Ruby here is Fire Element. There's also Air, Water, Ice, Ground, and Nature. Each dragon has a special ability to go with their element. Ruby is a fire breather and can change her form. She's able to let me ride her.

“But what makes these dragons so rare is the hatching process of the eggs. You see, each egg will only hatch if it is matched with a wizard or witch with the core values it’s most attuned to.

“Ruby is hot-tempered, but very loyal. I'm the same way at times, and kinda reckless, but we balance each other out.” Kira's grin was kinda sheepish as she explained the last part.

“They sound amazing, too bad there are only so few left.” Bill was the first to speak once Kira finished talking.

She nodded sadly, “Yeah, they really are amazing creatures.” The new friends made small talk as the train continued towards its destination. Once they arrived the exited the train and then boarded onto boats that took them across the water to where the towering castle like school awaited them.

The students were led up stairs to a pair of large double doors and a woman with brown hair dressed in green robes awaited them. “I'm Professor McGonagall. Soon you will walk through those doors and await to be seated with your houses. From here on, your houses will be like your family. Success and hard work will earn you house points, while rule-breaking will lose you house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. Now I need you all to wait here until I call you.”

A few moments later Professor McGonagall came through the double doors and gestured for them to follow her. They entered the Great Hall and walked to the raised platform where the Headmaster and the rest of the staff waited. Waiting for them upon a stool sat a battered hat.

“Now, when I Call your name each of you will come up here and have a seat where you will be sorted into your houses. First; Rowan Khanna.”

Rowan made her way nervously up to the stool and took a seat. The Sorting Hat was placed upon her head and then a voice yelled out, “Gryffindor!”

The table with the red and gold on their robes cheered as Rowan made her way over to sit near Bill Weasley. Next name was called, “Kira Nightingale.”

Kira made her way to the stool and waited for the Hat to be placed upon her head. A voice spoke in her mind sorting through her and Ruby's thoughts and memories before it spoke out loud, “Gryffindor!”

As she made her way to the cheering table the next name was called up, “Castiel Novak.” She turned to watch a dark haired boy slowly make his way towards the hat, the moment it was place on his head the hat shouted, “Let it be, Hufflepuff!”

She sat down next to Rowan and watched the other students get picked, before she perked up at the next name called, “Dean Winchester.”

She watched her dark blond haired friend make his way up to the stool and take a seat, the hat then shouted, “Gryffindor!” Dean beamed, then made his way towards them saying as he approached, “This is awesome! I have friends here!”

Kira laughed with the rest of their group as she watched as Charlie Weasley also made his way to their table. “we're in the same house together, what are the odds?”

Dean winked, “Doesn't matter, cause they're obviously in our favor.”

Another laugh, “You got that right!”

The year was shaping up to be better than she thought already, new start and new friends. With no past to hold her back, Kira felt confident this was exactly what she needed to really be who she was meant to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

After the meal was finished Dean and his new friends followed the Prefect upstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room in the West Tower, where he and Charlie followed after Bill up the right staircase to the boys' dorm. Kira and Rowan would follow the left staircase to their own dorm.

After choosing a bed and unpacking, Dean and Charlie headed downstairs to meet up with the rest of the first years and head to their first class: Charms.

“I can't wait to learn my first spell,” Kira said excitedly as the group of friends headed down the hall towards the classroom.

After taking a seat, Professor Flitwick started to speak. "Welcome to your first Charms class at Hogwarts. I'll be your instructor, Professor Flitwick. Please pay close attention to the instructions and take care of practicing the spells you learn. Today we will be learning a very important spell, the Wand-lighting Charm, Lumos." With a wave of his wand, Professor Flitwick cast the charm.

After making sure all of the students got the proper gestures down, the Professor let the class practice the charm. Kira and Rowan sat together on one side of the classroom, while Dean and Charlie were on the other side.

After making sure he got the movements down, Dean gave his wand a quick gesture and watched as the tip lit up with a brilliant glow. "Lumos!"

Professor Flitwick noticed the glow and came closer to get a better look. “Congratulations, Dean. Well done.”

Just then another call of "Lumos" rang out and both Dean and the Professor turned towards where Kira sat to see her wand was also aglow. "Congratulations to both Miss Nightingale and Mr. Winchester for executing the best Wand-lighting charm in first year. Ten points each to Gryffindor."

The friends gathered together after class. " Potions is next and I have a feeling facing Professor Snape won't be as easy," Rowan said.

They were halted on their way by a brown-haired student dressed in the green robes of a Slytherin. The Slytherin student, named Merula, faced them with a haughty look on her face. "You think you're special?" She glared at Kira. "Just 'cause of your brother. Well listen here, I'm the most powerful student in first year so you better watch out!"

Dean gave Kira a look of confusion as Merula stomped away. “What was that about?”

Kira shook her head. “I have no idea. I've never talked to her before...”

Dean shrugged. "Let's not worry about it now, but she may cause you trouble so keep on your toes."

Kira agreed and pulled open the door to the classroom. They split up and took the seats available around the classroom. Professor Snape got their attention as he spoke. "This is your first Potions class, and by the bewildered look in your eyes it could very well be your last. Unlike your other classes, there will be no useless wand-waving or intolerable screeching of mispronounced incantations. You are here to learn the subtle art and exact science that is potion-making. I'll teach you to ensnare the senses, to bewitch the mind. Keep your mouths shut and pay attention. Your first lesson will be the Cure for Boils."

“Know that I expect perfection, and there will be dire consequences for failing those expectations. Let's begin.” Snape moved over to the cauldron sitting on his desk and instructed, “To begin your Cure for Boils, your technique must be perfect. Watch me.” He measured out each ingredient carefully and precisely. “Finish your potions quickly. I want to see how poorly you execute this recipe.”

Kira, Dean, and the rest of their classmates returned to their workstations, Kira sitting near Merula and Rowan, while Dean and Charlie were with another Slytherin student. Kira measured out her ingredients carefully, following every instruction that Snape had given her. When the Professor approached the table he remarked, "Hmm, perhaps you aren't incompetent after all, Nightingale."

Kira smiled in triumph until her cauldron started to bubble wildly. “Wha-what's happening?”

Rowan gasped. "Did you add Bulbadox Powder? It looks like the beginning of an explosive reaction caused by the powder!"

Kira jerked back in shock. "Explosive?!" A few moments later a loud **boom** echoed through the classroom as the mixture in her cauldron exploded, destroying the cauldron.

Merula smirked. “Congratulations, you have cured the table of boils.”

Kira seethed, but made no comment as Snape made his way over to see what the ruckus was about.He glared down at the mess on the table, "You should have never been allowed inside my classroom, Nightingale. You are somehow even worse than your brother. Ten points from Gryffindor. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Kira decided to suck it up since she had no proof of sabotage. “I'm sorry Professor Snape, I didn't mean to let you down.”

“You didn't let me down, Nightingale. My expectations for you were already low.”

Once Professor Snape left to check on the other students, Merula sneered, "It's only going to get worse, Nightingale. You should have known that coating your cauldron in Bulbadox powder would make it explode. I certainly did. Now there's no doubt that I'm the most important first year and you are nothing but a disgrace, like your brother."

A little while later Snape dismissed the class and everyone headed out. Kira and Rowan met up with Dean and Charlie at the entrance to the classroom. "Man, that was rough. She really has it out for you, huh?” Dean commented, watching the Slytherin student stalk by.

Kira sighed. “I have no idea what I did to piss her off so much. Why does she hate me?”

Charlie shook his head. “Don't worry so much about it. Bullies do it 'cause they feel threatened by talent. And Merula is nothing but a bully.”

Kira agreed, "I guess you're right. Alright, let's head out." The group made their way back to the Gryffindor Common room to tell the prefect what had happened in Potions Class.

\--Kira--

The moment Kira arrived in the common room a ball of red scales tackled her, clinging tightly to her shoulders. She laughed, "Missed you too, Ruby." She spent a few moments reassuring her dragon companion before heading over to where the Prefect, Angelica, stood waiting. She shared a look with Rowan, waved to the boys, and squared her shoulders.

"You already lost Gryffindor ten House Points. We're in fourth place now. What happened?" Angelica asked, by way of greeting. "After what your brother did to the school's reputation, I should have kept a closer eye on you."

Kira's back straightened at that. “I know my brother broke school rules and damaged its reputation, but I want to be a credit to our house.”

“We all make mistakes, the point is to fix the ones that you can.” She then held up a note. “In any case, Professor Snape already sent you a letter directly to our common room.”

“Why would he send me a letter?”

"Probably because he despises you. But I wouldn't take it personally, he hates everyone. I do suggest you read the letter immediately."

Kira took the note and read over the words written on the parchment. "He says that I can bring a jar of Pickled Slugs to him and he might restore our House Points. There are also directions to the storeroom."

Rowan spoke up then. "Want me to go with you, Kira? It's the least I can do after you stuck up for me."

Kira nodded, “Thanks, Rowan. You know your way around the castle better than me.”

Angelica looked shocked. “He's offering to give you back those House Points?! Hurry before he changes his mind!”

Kira nodded and left the common room with Rowan on her heels, Ruby still perched on her shoulders. The little dragon looked around curiously. She hadn't been allowed to leave the dDorms, since it was against the rules. But now that classes were over, Ruby stuck close to her witch.

Kira followed Rowan to the East Towers to a door located at the end of the hallway. Rowan frowned. "The directions on the letter from Snape says that this is the Potions Storeroom... I always thought it was located in the Tapestry Corridor. I suppose there must be more than one."

Kira looked at the door then back at Rowan. "I need to find a jar of Pickled Slugs to get back those lost house points." She looked at Ruby perched on her shoulders., "Well, nothing to it I guess. Let's have a look." The little dragon chirped her assent and Kira pulled open the door to the room. As she and Rowan stepped inside the first thing she noticed was darkness. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind Rowan and they heard the lock click. “What happened?”

Rowan tugged on the door handle. “We're locked in. Can you cast Lumos, so we can have a look around?”

Kira nodded and proceeded to cast the charm. “Lumos!” The room lit up with a glow and revealed a large tangle of vines. “What is that thing?”

“A deadly plant called Devil's Snare. Some fourth-year Slytherin showed it to me when we arrived. It's sensitive to light. If you're really better at casting the Wand-lighting charm than me, then escaping it should be no problem,” Merula cackled as they heard her footsteps near the door. “I told you it was only going to get worse. Who do you think sent that fake letter from Professor Snape to you? Something has to stop you from ruining Hogwarts, it may as well be Devil's Snare.” They heard her footsteps fade away from the door.

Suddenly Ruby chirped out an alarm as one of the vines snagged Kira by the ankle before more wrapped her up tightly. Ruby screeched in protest and a small ball of flame lit up the room. The Devil's Snare backed off momentarily, but once more latched onto Kira. Rowan immediately started banging on the door trying to get someone's attention, "Help! We're locked in!"

Ruby and Kira worked together to defend against the vines as heavy footsteps headed their way. The door to the room was flung open by a towering man holding a ring of keys. "Glupin Gargoyles, Gryffindor! Yer scarin it!"

Kira looked at him incredulously. " _I'm_ scaring it?!"

A few minutes later Kira, Ruby, and Rowan were out of the room and back in the hallway. “Thanks so much...”

The man laughed, “Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts.”

“I'm Kira Nightingale and this is my companion Ruby,” Kira said, introducing herself and the dragon on her shoulder.

“I'm Rowan. Thanks for helping us.”

"So you’re the student everyone's been talking about. Though I have to say I've never seen that type of Dragon before."

Kira nodded, “Yea, that's me. Ruby is a special breed of Dragon from across the pond that my nana used to raise. She had a sanctuary, or so I was told.”

“Nice. So how'd you end up in there, Kira?”

“A first-year Slytherin named Merula Snyde locked us in there.”

“She did? What're yeh gonna do about it?”

“I'm going to let everyone know what she did and make sure they watch their backs around her.”

“Yeh got any proof it was 'er?”

“Just a fake letter from Professor Snape she said she wrote, but I can't prove it...”

“I'd head back to yer Common Room and take some time to think things through. I don't want yeh doin' somethin' you might regret.”

"Ok, thanks for the help and advice. Hopefully, I'll see you again."

“You'll see me around.”

Waving goodbye to the large man, Kira and Rowan headed back to their dorm to tell the Prefect what had happened.


End file.
